<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Partners by Toward_The_Horizon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240964">Partners</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toward_The_Horizon/pseuds/Toward_The_Horizon'>Toward_The_Horizon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Golden Child (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Crack Fic, I wish I was kidding, buddy cop, detective! jangjun, detective! jibeom, detective! joochan, detective! seungmin, detective! snuggles, detective! sungyoon, detective! youngtaek, golcha detectives, jibeom's partner is a teddy bear, priest! joochan, this is dumb and crazy and i am not exaggerating on the 'dumb' thing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 13:09:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toward_The_Horizon/pseuds/Toward_The_Horizon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this after joking around with @thesunranon about Detective Jibeom having a teddy bear mascot 'Detective Snuggles' that he treats like his partner. Sungyoon is always trying to shoot it. Yes, this fic is as dumb as it sounds. Inspired by how ridiculous detective! Jibeom looked in the pump it up mv.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Partners</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/andthesunranon/gifts">andthesunranon</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i wrote this to cheer @thesunranon up and am putting it on here so she can always find it, but if you're someone who also likes ridiculous crack fics, enjoy! if she has a bad day we may reasonably expect detective snuggles spin offs. maybe a wedding or summer vacation. someone should really take my laptop away.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>JANUARY 30TH- 15:47</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>PRECINCT</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"If I hear about your arrest count one more time Jibeom, God above, I'm going to handcuff you to the Captain's desk in your underwear."</p><p>Jibeom, mid smug grin, almost spits a mouthful of espresso directly onto the top of Jangjun's hair. As he splutters, clearly trying to decide whether he should be amused or offended, his partner lets out a loud groan, spins around in his chair, and covers his head with both hands.</p><p>"Hey hey, hey, watch it!"</p><p>Jibeom offers what seems to be an apologetic wave of his hand, though can't stop coughing long enough to apologize properly. Jangjun accepts it, with a shake of his head, and turns back to look across his desk, to the dark haired senior who'd made the threat Jibeom's still recovering from.</p><p>"What's up with you, anyway? You're not usually this passive aggressive."</p><p>"He's not?" Jibeom asks, just as Joochan- in the seat beside Sungyoon- repeats, "Passive?</p><p>The oldest detective rolls his eyes at them all, swatting a stray dark lock from one eye. "Haven't you all got work to do instead of standing around bragging about your conquests?"</p><p>Jibeom snorts at the innuendo. Joochan's clever eyes narrow. </p><p>"You're just annoyed he took your spot, aren't you?"</p><p>Sungyoon sniffs, not taking his eyes from his screen. "Don't be ridiculous."</p><p>Seizing the chance for mischief with both hands, Jangjun abandons his report and leans back, sensing Jibeom behind his chair, shifting his weight from foot to foot in the thoughtful way he has, probably wondering whether Joochan's right. He probably is- Joochan has an annoying way of <em>usually</em> being right and, as Sungyoon's partner, is really the only one that can guess at what the older guy's thinking- but Jangjun has had a long week, and the urge to poke and prod where he shouldn't is raising its ugly head. </p><p>So he crosses his arms over his chest, considers Sungyoon over his desk, and asks,</p><p>"That's gotta sting though, right?"</p><p>Joochan nods solemnly. "Must smart."</p><p>Sungyoon sighs, but his voice has taken on a sharper edge when he says, "What would you know about it, slacker?"</p><p>The pink haired boy's mouth drops open. "<em> Slacker?" </em></p><p>Jibeom cackles. "Yeah, how many arrests did you get this time?"</p><p>"I had big cases this month!" Joochan opposes. "Unsolved ones!"</p><p>Jangjun grins, putting the end of a pen between his teeth, voice slightly muffled as he asks, "And how many of them are still unsolved?"</p><p>Joochan scoffs. "Like you can judge, Daddy's boy. At least I got this job through merit."</p><p>This gets an appreciative 'Oooh' that seems to come from all corners of the precinct. Jangjun's pen spins through the air and Joochan has to swerve to the side before it smacks him straight in the eye.</p><p>But Jangjun's not really angry, never really is- probably why the entire force loves to pick on him so much. "Harsh, Joo."</p><p>"Anyway," Jibeom sighs, finally taking his spot beside Jangjun, "<em>neither </em> of you can trash talk for shit this month. I'm the best detective here. It's been proven."</p><p>Seungmin, who'd been passing by their desks in time to hear this, snorts into his coffee. "The only reason you stood a chance is because Sungyoon got sick last week, and you know it."</p><p>"Not true," Jibeom protests, holding up a hand, and then pointing at the thing propped up beside his computer. "Detective Snuggles. We're on a roll, he's raised my success rate by 110%-"</p><p>Seungmin squints. "That's not real math-"</p><p>"You only got two more arrests," Joochan laughs. "You really think you can keep it up?"</p><p>Jibeom throws a pointed look at the teddy bear wearing aviators sitting on his desk. "I know we can."</p><p>Jangjun rolls his eyes. "For the last time, Ji, <em>I'M</em> your partner."</p><p>"Snuggles was my partner first, and everybody knows that. I know it's hard to admit, I know you feel inferior-"</p><p>"It's a damn Teddy bear, Jibeom. I've had to stop Sungyoon shooting it <em> so </em> many times."</p><p>Jibeom gapes at the older detective at the opposite desk. "You would never!"</p><p>Sungyoon glances up at him, frowning. "I really, really would."</p><p>Wrinkling his nose, Seungmin steps closer to Jibeom's side and picks up the bear with his free hand. "Why d'you still keep this thing around?" He asks, staring down at its dull fur and missing eye. "It's all ratty and old."</p><p>Jibeom snatches it from him. "Sentimental value!" He sets Detective Snuggles back down and rights his glasses. "And he helps me solve my cases!"</p><p>Jangjun groans, throwing his head back. "He does <em> not- </em>"</p><p>"I talk all the details out with him!"</p><p>"I'M YOUR DAMN-you know what, whatever." Jangjun holds his hands up in surrender. "You can keep the stupid bear."</p><p>Joochan holds up a finger. "Wow, wow, I didn't agree to that."</p><p>Sungyoon laughs, close lipped, and finally gives them all his attention, just to say, "And you know you really <em> can't </em> stop me shooting it if I really wanted to."</p><p>An idea flashes over Joochan's face. Seungmin takes a sip of his coffee and shuffles away whilst it's still relatively safe.</p><p>"Alright," Chan smiles, "how about this." They can all recognise the tone of his voice and guess where this is going, even before he continues, "Jibeom keeps up his record as best detective next month, gets the most arrests, and he can keep the bear. Hell, we'll all call it Detective Snuggles if he wants us to."</p><p>Sungyoon raises a brow. "We will?"</p><p>Jangjun laughs."You think he's gonna win?"</p><p>"I didn't say that."  The oldest detective bats another lock of hair from his eyes, lips pursed. After a moment of contemplation, he adds, "If I win, I get to shoot it."</p><p>"WHAT?"</p><p>"Deal!" Jangjun cries.</p><p>"Yeah," joochan nods, "I'm in."</p><p>Jibeom throws up his hands. "Oh come on! I've had this bear for three years, before I even got my first partner! I can't just throw it out!"</p><p>"Then get the most arrests," Joochan shrugs. Joochan grins wide, twisting the knife further: "Should be easy, right? As the precinct's best?"</p><p>Jibeom sighs. He guesses this is what he deserves, after all the bragging. But it had felt good, being at the top. </p><p>Could he do it again? They all clearly think he can't. So, then, his answer's pretty obvious, in the end.</p><p>He glances at the bear on his desk, at Jangjun and Joochan's hyena-smiles, and then extends a hand over their desks to Sungyoon. "You're on."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>FOUR WEEKS LATER- 12:31</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>BREAKROOM</strong>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“We are gathered here today-”</p><p>Jangjun’s chin drops to his chest as he mutters, “Jesus christ.”</p><p>Jibeom, standing at the front of the briefing room, continues as if he hadn’t heard. “-celebrate and mourn the life of this precinct- nay, this <em> city’s- </em> best Detective, Detective A.T Snuggles.”</p><p>Seungmin nods along solemnly, and then frowns, looking up. “A.T?”</p><p>“All The,” Jibeom says, straight-faced. “Detective All The Snuggles.”</p><p>Sungyoon, standing at the far side of their congregation, casts his eyes up at the ceiling, if only so he doesn’t have to look at the old shoe box Jangjun and Jibeom had found to act as a coffin and the cross leaning blasphemously against it, and, worst of all, the very serious, monochrome photograph of the teddy bear resting in a bed of flowers Youngtaek had only been too happy to steal from someone’s garden on his way to work that morning. It’s an open casket (Jibeom’s words, spoken very gravely,) so they can all see said teddy bear lying squished in the box, two criss-crossing hello kitty plasters across the ragged hole that’d almost ripped it’s arm clean off.</p><p>“You know,” the oldest Detective says, still glowering at the ceiling, “this kind of feels like <em> I’m </em> the one that lost the bet.”</p><p>Jibeom holds up a hand. “No complaining during the ceremony.” He clears his throat, and consults the post-it-note he’d been reading from, going on: “Detective Snuggles was truly one of our finest officers, always one step ahead, always willing to put himself in danger helping the citizens of this fine city and maintaining justice. Today-” he taps the table where the box sits, smiling sadly, “we have lost one of a kind, one that will be greatly missed. Our ordained minister will now lead us in prayer, as we say our final goodbye.”</p><p>Joochan steps forward, with a post-it-note of his own. Though he’d very clearly wanted to get rid of Jibeom’s ridiculous mascot as much as Sungyoon had, when Jibeom had actually lost the bet, he seemed to understand that there was still a way to torment both parties, and had somehow gotten all of the right paperwork done in time for the service they planned to throw Snuggles. Which <em> means, </em> now, as Jibeom shuffles to stand in line and Joochan takes his place at the front of the room, he’s now <em> an ordained minister. </em> You know, for legitimacy.</p><p>The prayer he leads them in is one on fallen heroes, which Sungyoon might find mildly offensive if it weren’t so obviously written by Joochan himself.</p><p>“And by the power invested in me-”</p><p>“That’s for weddings, Chan,” Seungmin cuts in.</p><p>“Right. Amen, or something.”</p><p>There’s a chorus of <em> amens </em>, and Jibeom addresses the room again, sliding up to Chan’s side. </p><p>“Thank you, minister, for the lovely prayer.” He folds his hands in front of himself, and clears his throat again, as if trying to fend back tears. “I thought I would now talk a little about Snuggles as a partner, more personally.”</p><p>Sungyoon rolls his eyes, but the others just nod along and sigh, playing along, enjoying it, somehow. Joochan dabs at his eyes with a kerchief, and then passes it to Jangjun when he sniffles loudly.</p><p>“Snuggles was, truly, the best partner I ever had,” Jibeom says, sad gaze passing pointedly over Jangjun, who lets out a particularly loud wail that might also pass for a threat. “The best partner I could have ever asked for. When we met, all those years ago, I had just been accepted into this precinct, and I had no one to look out for me. Until Snuggles came along.”</p><p>Youngtaek’s gaze leaps from the tiles below them to Jibeom’s face, eyes wide. “Hang on- are you actually going to tell us how you got him now?”</p><p>Jibeom doesn’t answer, but there’s a slight grin turning the corners of his lips up as he continues, and Sungyoon can sense the mirth and put-on sadness give way to some more serious curiosity as they all listen closely- including, irritatingly, himself. Every time they ask Jibeom how he actually got the teddy bear, the story gets crazier and crazier, and every time it’s completely different.</p><p>“It was three years ago,” Jibeom says, staring off into the middle distance, misty-eyed. “I had had a….pretty rough first week. Couldn’t work the washing machine in my flat, never remembered my tie, could never get to work on time. I had just mislabelled evidence on a Break in and entry, and my Captain at the time had told me I may as well pack up my things and go. He told me I’d never amount to much in the force and he was sorry for the poor sucker who became my partner, if I lasted long enough to get one. I didn’t have one at the time, you see. I was the only one, it seemed like, that didn’t have a partner. And my captain grabbed the first thing at hand and shoved it into my hands and said, there, there’s your partner, maybe he’ll help you solve a damn case sometime. And that partner was you-” he slaps the side of the box, smiling that same sad smile, though Sungyoon now thinks it might be less for show, and more out of real nostalgia. “Ol’ trusty Detective Snuggles. I kept you around at first out of spite, I admit, because he hated seeing you on my desk. But then I- well, I got attached. We’ve been through a lot together, huh?”</p><p>He turns aside, and Sungyoon is somehow relieved at the break in the tension when Jibeom gives a horrible, wrenching fake sob and rushes out of the room. Youngtaek giggles and trails after him, and Seungmin does the same, shaking his head, though Sungyoon notices him pat the bear as he passes, like he really is saying goodbye.</p><p>That leaves the three of them. Joochan and Jangjun are staring at the box, Joochan blank faced, Jangjun gnawing at his lip.</p><p>“So…” the older boy says.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Sungyoon sighs. “I never thought I’d say I kind of regret shooting the dumb thing.”</p><p>“Agreed.”</p><p>“It wasn’t <em> our </em>fault he never told us how he got it. I’ve been his partner for almost two years now!”</p><p>Joochan shakes his head, stuffing his kerchief back in his pocket. He steps over to the box, and scoops up the ratty teddy bear that’s in even worse state than ever- Sungyoon notices for the first time that the other eye is missing now, too. </p><p>“Time to say our goodbyes, boys,” Joochan says.</p><p>Sungyoon glowers at the bear and grabs the lid of the box.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>THE NEXT DAY- 08:56</strong>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jibeom walks into work to see a box on his desk.</p><p>His first reaction is alarm, but Jangjun reassures him it’s nothing dangerous- or even case related- and seems to know more than he’s letting on, so he steps up to it cautiously and plucks the note from the top. It just says <em> Open me </em> in Joochan’s sloping hand. None of them meet his inquiring stare.</p><p>“Go on,” Jangjun prompts, poking the box closer to him.</p><p>With a bemused grin, Jibeom drops into his chair and pulls it closer. Someone had tied a blue ribbon around the white cardboard, very tightly, and he fiddles with the knot for a long moment before Jangjun loses patience and grabs a pair of scissors, cutting it himself.</p><p>“What is it?” Jibeom tries a last time, but none of the three of them will answer, so he finds himself lifting the lid from the box slowly, and staring down at the gift inside. A slow smile starts to grow on his face, and then he throws his head back with full-bellied laughter, hearing Jangjun and Joochan respond in kind as he takes the little furry thing from its box. It’s a toy, a little brown teddy bear much smaller and cleaner than the last, this time with aviators stitched into its design, bright hot pink against the brown.</p><p>“<em> Sergeant </em> Snuggles,” Jangjun says.</p><p>“You can promote him if he proves himself useful,” Joochan nods.</p><p>“<em> And </em>-” Jangjun pulls open his desk drawer and rummages around inside- “we’ve all got partners too.”</p><p>Jibeom’s mouth drops open as the three of them hold out their hands toward him and he sees they’re all gripping different little mascots of their own. Jangjun has a black jaguar-looking thing, with a sheriff badge shining gold against its fur, and Joochan has a tiny fox in bright orange, complete with white bow-tie, and even Sungyoon has one, a pretty white rabbit with a top hat balanced on its long ears.</p><p>“You- when did you get these?”</p><p>“Sungyoon called us all together last night,” Jangjun says, leaning closer, though he doesn’t lower his volume enough to keep it a secret, clearly teasing. Sungyoon rolls his eyes, when they all turn to grin at him knowingly.</p><p>“Whatever. I shot the last one.” Jibeom keeps grinning at him, shark-like, joyous, and he sighs, throwing himself back in his seat. “Stop looking at me like that,” he groans, though he’s doing a bad job at keeping the scowl on his face. “If this one isn’t up to standard, I <em> will </em>shoot him too.”</p><p>Jibeom gasps and clutches the bear to his chest. “Don’t listen to him, Sergeant Snuggles!” Joochan laughs at him, and he takes the bear away from his chest, smiling down at it for a moment. And then he props it up beside his computer, sighs happily, and gets to work.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>